


Born to be Wild

by vogue91



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Charles You Slut, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Facials, Filthy, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik tries to be the better man, but it's really hard when Charles' this drunk and this willing to show him the time of his life. <br/>(English is not my native language... consider yourselves warned!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to be Wild

**Characters:** Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier  
 **Pairings:** Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Facial, Slutty Charles, Dirty Talk, Fluff and... well, pure filth.   
**A/N:** This was something I started writing for the Playlist Challenge, but then the song ended and they went on, so... I’m pretty proud of them. 

It had been a good day.   
Another mutant found, another asset brought on their part, and they were also quite content with the way Armando seemed all too happy to join their cause.   
Erik had been against this from the very beginnings, but he had to admit he was starting to see the benefits.   
Like having Charles constantly around, without having to sneak around, try not to be heard or seen from the kids.   
But, right now, he asks himself whether Charles had taken too much on that freedom.   
“Charles, I hardly think you should...”   
He gets shushed.   
Well, he tried at least.   
They drank at dinner. Or, better, Erik drank a couple glasses of wine. Charles had apparently decided not to leave anything for the other customers.   
Back in their room, Erik got literally jumped and...   
He tried to be a gentleman. It’s not like it’s the first time they’re together, so it’s really up to Charles now.   
“Do you want to spend the rest of the night staring or do you wish to make yourself useful?” the man asks from between his legs. And Erik had actually been looking at him for quite a while now, amazed at how arousing he managed to find him each and everytime.   
He laughs and makes it out of his pants and boxers, taking Charles by his nape and forcing him closer, a daring look on his face.  
“Yeah, I’m sorry to disappoint you, I’ve got too much alcohol in me, there’s no room for pride.” Charles jokes, going down and starting leaving butterfly kisses along his shaft.   
That’s it. Erik thinks he could easily spend the rest of his life on a bed with Charles getting him off with that beautiful mouth of his, working him like a pro, like he’s born for this and...  
“More on what I’m doing right now, less on how you want to spend the rest of your life, Erik.” Charles says, raising an eyebrow; the other doesn’t mind him much, but takes his cock and feeds it to him again.   
...and he’s born for this, there’s no other plausible explanation.   
_I’ll take that as a compliment.  
It so much is. _ Erik answers inside his mind, glad as usual that the other one can still manage to talk to him with his mouth full.   
_So... do you plan on doing something?_ Charles asks, and when Erik looks down he meets his eyes, and can hardly resist coming right at that moment.   
He picks him up from the floor, throwing him on the bed without an hint of grace, removing the few clothes they both still have on and attacking his body with his mouth.   
Charles _writhes_ , he sounds like he’s in pain, but Erik knows better.   
When Erik’s fingers enter him he’s already a mess, and the older one thinks he’s not getting any if it goes on like this.   
“Erik, please, for God’s sake...”   
Erik adds another finger, but he keeps them still, amused.   
“Please what, Charles?”   
“Do something, don’t just stay there... do...”   
“Is there something specific that you want, my love?” and he dares to call him that, hoping he won’t remember it the next morning.   
Charles sit up, making the fingers inside of him shift, and moans in response. He takes Erik by his neck forcing him to kiss him.   
“Your cock. I want your cock Erik, and I want it right now. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk tomorrow, want you to fuck me into this goddamn mattress, want you to make me scream your name so that everyone in this hotel know who I belong to. Have I been clear enough?”   
But Erik couldn’t possibly answer to him. His eyes have grown darker, he feels reason fleeing his mind, leaving room for animal instinct only. He turns Charles, presses his face into the mattress and enters him in one fluid motion, relishing the heat suddenly caging his cock. He breathes out, as if he had waited for this the whole night.   
He leans on him, bringing a hand around his neck, while the other is on his hip.   
“Like this, Charles?” he murmurs into the other’s ear, then he bites his shoulder, hard, pulling out and pushing right back in, with all the strength he’s got.   
_God, Erik..._ Charles thinks, but Erik doesn’t really like it.   
“How will they hear you if you talk inside my head?” he thrusts again, if possible harder than before.   
“God, Erik. Don’t stop, please, don’t stop.”   
“Wasn’t planning to.” the other replies, and keeps thrusting inside the impossibly tight body of his lover, thinking he should’ve prepared him more thoroughly; the friction is almost unbearable, and he starts to think he will make good on his promise, and that he won’t be able to walk the next day.   
“How does it feel, Charles?” he asks, bringing him up to his hands and knees, his hands on his hips, so tight that he knows he’s going to be bruised.   
“Feels good. Amazing. Move again, Erik, please.”   
Erik would laugh if he wasn’t so damn aroused and willing to comply.   
He’s rough, maybe too much, but he can’t blame himself. Just that sinful body, that sinful mouth, the thought that this man belongs to him and no one else.   
He sees Charles attempting to touch himself, and takes his wrist, blocking him.   
“No way.” he hisses. “Just from this, Charles. I want you to come just from my cock moving inside you. I know you can do it, love.” he says, moving without a clear rhythm, close to losing it but trying to make it last.   
Charles whimpers in frustration, in arms give up and he leaves himself under Erik’s care, abandoned on the mattress, screaming so loud that they’ll probably hear him for real.   
“Erik... I can’t... I’m...” he stutters, biting his lip so hard to draw blood.   
“That’s it, Charles. Come for me, liebling. Come for me, let them all hear who you belong to. Let them hear you’re mine, and mine only.   
“Yours. Only... only yours, Erik, I...” and suddenly he’s coming, his body jerking while Erik keeps thrusting into him through his orgasm, before pulling out.   
Charles turns around, breathing heavily. He looks so ruined, so utterly perfect that Erik could easily come from that sight alone.   
But it appears he won’t have to, since Charles has still got some senses, and as soon as his eyes are open again Erik finds himself with his back on the mattress, and Charles’ mouth on him again, taking him straight down his throat, sucking on his cock like his life depended on it, hollowing cheeks and working tongue, and it’s too much.   
“Let me... let me come on your face, Schatz.” he asks, and now he’s blatantly taking advantage of him, since Charles hardly lets him when he’s sober, but there’s nothing he’d refuse him now.   
So Charles raises his head, smiles to him, he keeps moving his hand until Erik arches off the mattress and comes, and comes and comes, until he’s completely spent.   
When he finally opens his eyes he shivers. Charles is on his knees on the bed, reaching for come on his face with his fingers, licking them satisfied.   
He’ll be the death of him.   
“Come here.” Erik asks, and Charles gladly crawls between his arms, his head resting on the other’s chest, peaceful.   
“Should’ve come down my throat. It’s tidier.” he blabbers, and Erik laughs.   
“You’re already a mess, I think I hardly contributed to that. It calls for a shower, at least.”  
“In the morning.” he says, sleepy. “There’s nothing that will tear me away from here, right now.” he says, and to stress the concept he moves closer to Erik, inhaling deeply his scent.   
Erik feels so good he can’t hardly ascribe it all to sex, as great as it was.   
“Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, Charles.” he says, and the other smiles, his eyes already close.   
“Be careful, Erik. I’m bound to remember at least something, tomorrow.”   
And he’s soon asleep, before Erik can reply. But it doesn’t really matter.   
He keeps him close as he can, and fall asleep too, at peace like he’s never been. 

~

“Damn you, Erik Lehnsherr!”   
Erik opens his eyes, taking a few seconds to get adjusted to the sudden light.   
“What?” he asks Charles, who’s standing in the middle of the room, stark naked.   
“Look at these!” he complains, pointing out the bruises on his hips and the bite mark on his shoulder. “And it hurts like hell! Seriously, what were you thinking?”   
Erik sits up, shrugging.   
“I’m sorry, but I can clearly remember something about “fucking you so hard you can’t walk tomorrow”. Your words, hardly mine.”   
Charles blushes, his irritation far from gone. He raises an eyebrow, reaching him on the bed, moving close, so that they’re just a few inches away.   
“And I remember something about being the love of your life, don’t I?”   
Erik curses inside his mind, but he can’t give up. Not now.   
“What? Were you ever doubting that?”   
Charles’ caught off guard just for a moment, but then he stands up again.   
“You won’t fool me into forgiveness. Not this time. Now I’m going to take a shower. Then we are leaving. And I have to decide whether I’ll speak to you again or not.”   
“Fair.” Erik answers, and when the other’s closed the bathroom door he shouts “But remember that we have to stop on the road. I want to buy a couple bottles of wine. You never know.”  
Charles comes out of the bathroom in a rush, cursing when he realizes that moving too fast isn’t an option.   
“Like I’m ever having sex with you again.” he hisses.   
“Doesn’t matter.” Erik shrugs, outlining the bruises on his hips with his fingers. “You still are the love of my life.”   
“Oh, go screw yourself.”   
Erik laughs, getting back to bed.   
It will be a good option, he’s sure.   
Or, maybe, he just needs more than just a couple of bottles, next time.


End file.
